1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to carbon nanotube blocks, traces, layers and articles, and in particular to memory circuits using carbon nanotube blocks, traces, layers and articles.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There is an ever-increasing demand for ever-denser memories that enable larger memory functions, both stand alone and embedded, ranging from 100's of kbits to memories in excess of 1 Gbit. These required larger memories require increasingly higher densities, sold in increasing volumes, and at lower cost per bit, are operating at higher speed and dissipating less power. These requirements challenging the semiconductor industry to rapidly reduce geometries using improved process features. Increased memory density requires smaller cells which include smaller select transistors and smaller storage nodes. Power dissipation per bit is reduced by using smaller cell sizes. Such demands may drive photolithography technology to smaller line and spacing dimensions with corresponding improved alignment between layers, improved process features/structures such as smaller transistors and storage elements, but also including increased chip size required to accommodate larger memory function, or combined memory and logic function. Sensitivity to smaller defect size increases due to the smaller geometries, while overall defect densities must be significantly reduced.
When transitioning to a new denser technology node, lithography and corresponding process changes typically result in insulator and conductor dimensional reduction of 0.7× in the X and Y directions, or an area reduction of 2× for logic circuits and memory support circuits. Process features unique to the memory cell are typically added, resulting in an additional typical 0.7× area reduction beyond the area reduction resulting from photolithographic improvements, such that the memory cell achieves a cell area reduction of approximately 2.8×. In DRAMs, for example, a process feature change such as a buried trench or stacked storage capacitor is introduced with corresponding optimized cell contact means between one capacitor plate and the source of a cell select field effect transistor (FET) formed in the semiconductor substrate. The tradeoffs described with respect to DRAM memories are similar to those for other memory types such as EPROM, EEPROM, and Flash.
Memory efficiency is determined by comparing the bit storage area and the corresponding overhead of the support circuit area. Support circuit area is minimized with respect to array storage area. For 2-D memories, that is memories in which a cell select transistor is formed in a semiconductor substrate, for a transition to a denser new technology node (technology generation) the bit area may be reduced by more than the support circuit area as illustrated further above with respect to a memory example where the bit area is reduced by 2.8× while the support circuit area is reduced by 2×. In order to preserve memory efficiency, memory architecture may be changed such that larger sub-arrays are fabricated, that is sub-arrays with more bits per word line and more bits per bit line. In order continue to improve memory performance while containing power dissipation, new memory architectures use global and local (segmented) word line and global and local (segmented) bit line architectures to accommodate larger sub-arrays with more bits per word and bit lines as described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,349, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
In addition to the growth in memory sub-array size, chip area may grow as well. For example, if the memory function at a new technology node is to have 4× more bits, then if the bit area reduction is 2.8×, chip area growth will be at least 1.4-1.5×.
Continuing with the memory example described above, if the chip area of a memory at the present technology node is 60% bit area array and 40% support circuit area, if chip architecture is not changed, and if bit area efficiency for a new technology node is improved by 2.8× while support circuit layout is improved by 2×, then bit area and support circuit areas will both be approximately 50% of chip area. Architecture changes and circuit design and layout improvements to increase the number of bits per word and bit lines, such as global and local segmented word and bit lines described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,349, incorporated by reference, may be used to achieve 60% bit area and 40% support circuits for a new 4× larger memory function chip design at a new technology node. However, the chip area will be 1.4× to 1.5× larger for the 4× the memory function. So for example, if the present chip area is 100 mm2, then the new chip area for a 4× larger memory will be 140 to 150 mm2; if the present chip area is 70 mm2, then the new chip area for a 4× larger memory function will be at least 100 mm2.
From a fabrication (manufacturing) point of view, transition to high volume production of a new 4× larger memory function at a new technology node does not occur until the cost per bit of the new memory function is competitive with that of the present generation. Typically, at least two and sometimes three new chips are designed with incremental reductions in photolithographic linear dimensions (shrinks) of 10 to 15% each, reducing chip area of the 4× memory function to 100 mm2 or less to increase the number of chips per wafer and reduce the cost per bit of memory to levels competitive with the present generation memory.
Roesner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,507, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, discloses a one-time-programmable (OTP) field-programmable memory using a 3-dimensional (3-D) memory cell and corresponding process, design, and architecture to replace the 2-dimensional (2-D) memory approach of increasing chip area while reducing individual component size (transistors) and interconnections for each new generation of memory. U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,507 illustrates an EPROM (one-time-programmable) memory having a 3-D EPROM array in which cell select devices, storage devices, and interconnect means are not fabricated in or on a semiconductor substrate, but are instead formed on an insulating layer above support circuits formed in and on a semiconductor substrate with interconnections between support circuits and the 3-D EPROM memory array. Such a 3-D memory approach significantly reduces lithographic and process requirements associated with denser larger memory function.
While U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,507 introduces the concept of 3-D EPROM memory arrays having all cell components and interconnections decoupled from a semiconductor substrate, and above support circuits, the approach is limited to OTP memories.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,670,803, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, to co-inventor Bertin, discloses a 3-D SRAM array structure with simultaneously defined sidewall dimensions. This structure includes vertical sidewalls simultaneously defined by trenches cutting through multiple layers of doped silicon and insulated regions in order avoid (minimize) multiple alignment steps. These trenches cut through multiple semiconductor and oxide layers and stop on the top surface of a supporting insulator (SiO2) layer between the 3-D SRAM array structure and an underlying semiconductor substrate. U.S. Pat. No. 5,670,803 also teaches in-trench vertical local cell interconnect wiring within a trench region to form a vertically wired 3-D SRAM cell. U.S. Pat. No. 5,670,803 also teaches through-trench vertical interconnect wiring through a trench region to the top surface of a 3-D SRAM storage cell that has been locally wired within a trench cell.
Digital logic circuits are used in a wide variety of applications. Digital logic circuits include logic and memory functions that may be stand-alone or may be combined (integrated) on the same chip. Ever-increasing amounts of logic and memory are required. Important characteristics for logic circuit design are short time-to-market, brief error-free design cycles, and the ability to modify logic functions in a field environment to better match application requirements. Cross point switch matrices have been useful in meeting such these requirements. However, cross point switch matrix densities need to be higher and ease of integration needs to be improved.
Integrated circuits constructed from either bipolar or FET switching elements are typically volatile. They only maintain their internal logical state while power is applied to the device. When power is removed, the internal state is lost unless some type of non-volatile memory circuit, such as EEPROM (electrically erasable programmable read-only memory), is added internal or external to the device to maintain the logical state. Even if non-volatile memory is utilized to maintain the logical state, additional circuitry is necessary to transfer the digital logic state to the memory before power is lost, and to restore the state of the individual logic circuits when power is restored to the device. Alternative solutions to avoid losing information in volatile digital circuits, such as battery backup, also add cost and complexity to digital designs.
Devices have been proposed which use nanoscopic wires, such as single-walled carbon nanotubes, to form crossbar junctions to serve as memory cells. (See WO 01/03208, Nanoscopic Wire-Based Devices, Arrays, and Methods of Their Manufacture; and Thomas Rueckes et al., “Carbon Nanotube-Based Nonvolatile Random Access Memory for Molecular Computing,” Science, vol. 289, pp. 94-97, 7 Jul., 2000.) Hereinafter these devices are called nanotube wire crossbar memories (NTWCMs). Under these proposals, individual single-walled nanotube wires suspended over other wires define memory cells. Electrical signals are written to one or both wires to cause them to physically attract or repel relative to one another. Each physical state (i.e., attracted or repelled wires) corresponds to an electrical state. Repelled wires are an open circuit junction. Attracted wires are a closed state forming a rectified junction. When electrical power is removed from the junction, the wires retain their physical (and thus electrical) state thereby forming a non-volatile memory cell.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,919,592, entitled “Electromechanical Memory Array Using Nanotube Ribbons and Method for Making Same” discloses, among other things, electromechanical circuits, such as memory cells, in which circuits include a structure having electrically conductive traces and supports extending from a surface of a substrate. Nanotube ribbons that can electromechanically deform, or switch are suspended by the supports that cross the electrically conductive traces. Each ribbon includes one or more nanotubes. The ribbons are typically formed from selectively removing material from a layer or matted fabric of nanotubes.
For example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,919,592, a nanofabric may be patterned into ribbons, and the ribbons can be used as a component to create non-volatile electromechanical memory cells. The ribbon is electromechanically-deflectable in response to electrical stimulus of control traces and/or the ribbon. The deflected, physical state of the ribbon may be made to represent a corresponding information state. The deflected, physical state has non-volatile properties, meaning the ribbon retains its physical (and therefore informational) state even if power to the memory cell is removed. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,911,682, entitled “Electromechanical Three-Trace Junction Devices,” three-trace architectures may be used for electromechanical memory cells, in which the two of the traces are electrodes to control the deflection of the ribbon.
The use of an electromechanical bi-stable device for digital information storage has also been suggested (See U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,149, entitled “Non-volatile Memory Device Including a Micro-Mechanical Storage Element”, the entire contents of which are herein incorporated by reference).
The creation and operation of bi-stable, nano-electro-mechanical switches based on carbon nanotubes (including mono-layers constructed thereof) and metal electrodes has been detailed in earlier patent applications having a common assignee as the present application, for example in the incorporated patent references listed below.